The invention disclosed herein relates in general to vibrating footwear, namely a shoe, and more particularly to a vibrating shoe. The vibrating shoe of this invention is an improvement over the conventional constructions in which vibrations are typically created with a motor having an off-center, shaft mounted weight.
The vibrating shoe of the present invention is an improvement over previous vibrating and massaging shoes in that the motor, power source and actuator are all combined into one unit which does not necessarily mount directly to the shoe assembly. This results in a motor unit which can be removed for replacement or repair.
Vibrating shoes have been disclosed as being advantageous for increasing circulation and decreasing discomfort by gently massaging the feet. This type of footwear is particularly advantageous for users/wearers who spend a great deal of time on their feet or who have circulatory problems.
Previously disclosed vibrating footwear has been limited by the use of directly mounted motors and complex vibration transferring systems which are not easily repaired or replaced without complete disassembly or replacement of the footwear.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vibrating shoe assembly in which the motor, power source and actuation switch are part of a single integral motor unit. With the arrangement and mounting of the motor, power source and actuation switch of this invention it is believed that an improved function of the invention and beneficial results to the user will be obtained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vibrating shoe assembly in which an integral motor unit is not directly mounted to the shoe assembly, thereby providing for easy removal and replacement of the motor unit. The construction of the present invention facilitates operation of the vibration creating motor and ease of replacing batteries.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vibrating shoe in which the integral motor unit is easily accessible and can be removed and replaced without disassembly or disposal of the shoe. The vibrating shoe of the present invention is adapted, therefore, for use for as long as the shoes themselves are serviceable as footwear.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vibrating shoe in which the integral motor unit is accessed by removal of a removable inner sole or sock liner. The vibrating shoe of this invention is preferably provided with a unique removable inner sole or sock liner that functions as would any conventional inner sole or sock liner while still allowing the user to easily access the compartment containing the motor and power source.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an integral motor unit in which the actuator switch is adapted for operation without physically extending through any portion of the shoe sole. The vibrating shoe of this invention foresees using a reed switch or the equivalent to allow the user to easily access the power switch of the vibrating shoe through the use of an extension member that extends through a portion of the shoe or sole rather than the switch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arch projection which enhances transfer of the vibrations to the arch of the user/wearer's foot. The arch projection is adapted to be added to the basic motor, power switch and power source embodiment without any further modifications other than the addition of the arch projection. The curved portion of the arch can extend past the arch and towards the forefoot of the wearer so as to extend the vibration to the forefoot.
A further object of the present invention is to provide alternative power and recharging capabilities for the motor used to develop the vibrations. The motor can be powered by any conventional means, including a rechargeable battery unit or an ac plug adapter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vibrating shoe in which secondary or additional vibrating motors are located to directly vibrate the tongue or collar portion of the shoe. These latter embodiments are preferably use in lieu of the motor assembly in the sole portion of the shoe. However, as will become apparent to one skilled in the art, it would also be possible to provide one or more vibrating members, if so desired.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe in which vibrations are created using a pulsation device.